


C is for Catfish

by TobytheWise



Series: ABC Prompt [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Human Castiel, M/M, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Online Relationship, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “Sammy, I’ve met the perfect person.” Sam looked over at Cas with a sympathetic look in his eyes but Castiel didn’t want to see that so he just turned his eyes down to his sandwich.“Are you still talking to Cassandra?”“Yes,” Dean said as he looked like a love sick puppy. Sam visibly rolled his eyes. “She’s so great, Sammy.” He went and started making his breakfast like nothing was amiss. He sounded so wistful as he talked about Cassandra. “She said she’s got dark hair and blue eyes. She says she runs every morning which, personally I think is crazy, but that must mean she’s got a nice body. She wants to own a bee farm someday because she finds them fascinating and relaxing to watch. I love the way she never gets any of my references, it’s adorable.”





	C is for Catfish

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the letter C for my ABC Prompts. If you'd like to give a letter prompt for upcoming letters, leave them in my ask box on my tumblr (TobytheWise).

Castiel sat at the table across from Sam eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Ever since becoming human, he’d become very fond of the taste. Dean walked in holding his phone with a big grin on his face.

“Sammy, I’ve met the perfect person.” Sam looked over at Cas with a sympathetic look in his eyes but Castiel didn’t want to see that so he just turned his eyes down to his sandwich.

“Are you still talking to Cassandra?”

“Yes,” Dean said as he looked like a love sick puppy. Sam visibly rolled his eyes. “She’s so great, Sammy.” He went and started making his breakfast like nothing was amiss. He sounded so wistful as he talked about Cassandra. “She said she’s got dark hair and blue eyes. She says she runs every morning which, personally I think is crazy, but that must mean she’s got a nice body. She wants to own a bee farm someday because she finds them fascinating and relaxing to watch. I love the way she never gets any of my references, it’s adorable.” Then Dean suddenly stopped and a pink blush spread over his cheeks. “I did not just say adorable. Neither of you heard that.”

“Wow, Dean. You sound pretty crazy about her.” Dean looked over at his brother and got a look in his eyes like he was going to just brush it off like usual. But then he squared his shoulders and looked determined to talk this out.

“I am. There’s so many things that I love about her. But my favorite thing is that she’s a hunter. I sent her a picture of myself and she mentioned my anti-possession tattoo. She sent a picture of hers back and we shared a few hunting stories. I can be myself with her.” Sam gave a disbelieving look to Cas who in return looked everywhere but Sam.

“Dean, doesn’t this girl make you think of someone?” Castiel’s head wiped over to look at Sam with a pleading look that said please drop it.

“No way, Sammy. I’ve never met a girl like this. She’s perfect. This is someone I could honestly see myself settling down with. She knows the life so I wouldn’t have to worry so much and maybe we could even hunt together.”

“She sounds too good to be true.”

“Nah Sammy. Just wait and see. This is the girl that makes Dean Winchester settle down.” Dean turned around and went back to cooking his breakfast. With his back turned, he didn’t see how hurt Castiel looked as he got up and walked back to his bedroom.

Dean sat down with his food and turned his attention back to his brother. “Where’d Cas go?”

Sam just huffed and looked at his brother in absolute unbelief. “You really don’t get it, do you?”

“Umm? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Dean. You honestly can’t think of anyone who meets the description you just gave of Cassandra? Really? Let me relay this back. Who has dark messy hair, and blue eyes? Someone who runs so often they have a runner’s body, doesn’t get your pop culture references, loves to watch the bees, and is a hunter? Hmm… Who in the world does that sound like? You’re not really this dumb are you?” Sam was getting visibly madder as his speech went on. “This girl you’re apparently in love with sounds exactly like someone who’s earned your trust and respect through years of sacrifice and you don’t bat an eye at them because they’re a guy. But now that someone who is pretty much a carbon copy of this person shows up, you fall for them so easily because they say they have genitals that match your standard.” Sam stood up from his chair and made his way out of the kitchen. Before leaving Dean to stew he turned around to give his brother one last word of advice. “Don’t be such an idiot, Dean. Go tell Castiel you love him before you break his heart even more than you already have.” Sam left Dean to figure out his crap.

~~~

Castiel sat in his room staring at his phone. How could he think this would be a good idea? It was the worst idea he’s ever had. He just figured, since Dean could never actually love him, maybe he could pretend to see what it was like. But that only made the ache in his chest even worse. Now he knew what it was like to have Dean and he wasn’t sure if he could handle living without it. Silent tears fell down his cheek as he realized he would have to break this off with Dean before it got even more out of hand. Dean wanted to meet Cassandra in person and that would never work out in the end. As he was contemplating how exactly to word a break-up text, his phone buzzed with a new message.

**Dean** : I love you.

More tears fell. That was the phrase he always hoped he would get from Dean someday and now he can’t even enjoy it because of this stupid ploy he thought would be a good idea.

**Cas** : I love you too, Dean.

He found a tiny spark of joy in saying those words back. Even if Dean never found out it was from him.

**Dean** : Now come say those words to me in person Cas.

Castiel looked at his phone like it might explode. He read and reread the message. But the words stayed the same. Could this be real? Could Dean really know it was him and feel the same way? His thoughts were interrupted by another buzz.

Dean: I know it’s you Cas and if you really mean that then get your ass over here!

Cas wasn’t sure he’s ever moved so fast in his life. He leaped off of his bed and practically ran from his room. He threw open Dean’s door and promptly ran right into something solid. It took him a moment to realize he’d run right into Dean’s arms that were now enveloped him in a bone crushing hug that he gladly returned. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that. It wasn’t until Dean pulled back and brought his hand up to his face, that he realized he was crying again. This time from joy rather than sorrow.

“Baby. Shhh. It’s okay,” Dean said as he wiped away the tears on Castiel’s face. “I’m here now. We’re here and we’re gonna be okay.”

Cas took a deep breathe to compose himself. “I’m sorry for lying to you Dean.”

“I know why you did it. I was such an idiot and I’m so sorry for making you feel like that’s what you had to do. But now we’re here. We can go forward.” Cas looked up into Dean’s eyes.

“Do you really mean that? Do you really love me?” Dean’s answering smile was breathtaking.

“Yeah, Cas. I really mean it. I love you.”

“I love you. From the moment I touched your soul I’ve been lost,” Cas breathed as he reached forward and pulled Dean down for their first kiss. There was no hesitation from either of them as they shared as much emotion as they could in each kiss. Dean was the first to pull back enough so he could look into the sea of blue.

“I love you so much, Cas. Sorry it took me so long to realize it.”

Now it was Castiel’s turn to comfort. He pulled Dean forward again and leaned his face against his neck, “It’s okay.” He pulled back and reached his hand to lace his with Dean’s. He started pulling him deeper into the room. “Let’s go to bed.” That was the first of many nights that they both slept in _their_ room.


End file.
